A Special Night
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Harry has finally plucked up the courage to tell Draco how he really feels. One-shot. Rated for content.


Harry Potter had a problem. He had fallen for his enemy. Somewhere along the way, somewhere in all the years of hate and insults he had fallen completely in love with Draco Malfoy. He was now completely sure of his feelings and had decided to give them a shot. To tell Draco how he felt. Regardless of the reply, he just needed him to know! That's why Harry got his invisibility cloak around him walking through the hallways heading for the dungeon and the Slytherin dorms. He couldn't risk telling him in public. He slowly walked past the huge doors leading down to the dungeons trying not to attract Mrs. Norris.

He wandered silently towards the entrance and mumbled the password and entered. He knew exactly where Draco's bed was. He went up to the beds and walked along the of beds until he layed eyes on a silver-blonde haired boy sleeping in one of them. Harry stood silent a little while looking at the boy sleeping. Draco Malfoy was sleeping, his hands were under his pillow, his normally prefect hair was messy, messier than Harry's. Harry adored this boy more than anything else. Harry mumbled a silencing spell and sat down on Draco's bed.

"Hey" he whispered into his ear.

Draco moaned in his sleep and said

"Blaise, if that's you, you have exactly two seconds to get the fuck away from my bed or I'll crucio you!"

"It's not Blaise" said Harry silently wondering if he should go.

Draco opened his eyes and stared at Harry.

"Admit it! You have a crush on me!"

Harry didnt say a word. He didnt expect this..

"Honestly Potter, you have been stalking me for months!"

"Umm.." said Harry not sure of what else to say

"Potter.. Do you love me? If you don't tell me, how do you expect to find out if I feel the same?"

Harry couldnt figure out if Draco were serious or not. He looked at Draco with despair in his eyes

"Harry.." said Draco. Harry felt warm inside hearing Draco use his first name

"umm.. yes?" he stumbled

"Do you love me?" he said again with a lower voice, he was almost begging.

Harry leaned forward and took Draco's face and pulled him closer. Harry's lips met Draco's in a passionate kiss. Harry's head were full of thoughts of Draco. Did he really love him? Truly? The only thing Harry could do was to hope. And he did. Draco broke the kiss and looked at him. He smiled.. Not the usual smirk but a real smile!

"So you do, don't you?" Draco said, still with the smile on his face

Harry nodded and crawled under the covers next to Draco.

Draco turned to Harry and looked him in the eyes

"I love you too Harry"

"What? How? When?" Harry stumbled trembling with anticipation

"Shut up and kiss me!" said Draco to end his questions.

He did. Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth exploring every single inch of it. Harry's hands rested around Draco's neck as he took place on top of the Slytherin boy. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt and ripped it off him causing Harry to moan when Draco's clod fingers explored every piece of skin he had uncovered. His hands slided down to Harry's hipbones and down between his legs. Draco smiled to himself as he discovered that his little kiss had made Harry hard already. Draco pushed Harry over to the other side of him and unbuttoned his jeans. He was desperate.

Draco's hands locked around Harry's cock. Harry moaned. He was happy he remembered to do the silencing spell. His moans continues as Draco's tongue met the skin of Harry's cock. Draco grinned at liked the head. He wanted Harry to beg. And he knew exactly how to make him.

"Draco. Please..." Harry moaned forcing his hips up towards Draco.

"Shh.. It will be worth waiting for" he smirked.

Draco waited a bit longer before he bent down again and started pleasing Harry.

He took Harry fully into his mouth and sucked.. His tongue twirling up and down the shaft.

"Draco..I'm going to come" said Harry moaning

Draco continued sucking Harry's cock until Harry couldn't hold it any longer. He came right into Draco's mouth

Draco swallowed the most of it looking at the satisfied Harry laying in his bed. He had secretly been wanting this for years. Now Harry belonged to him.

He crawled up to Harry and kissed him.

"Now Potter, do you love me?" he whispered

"I do, and you can call me Harry"

"Harry.." said Draco and hugged him

"I love you"

Both of the boys fell asleep in Draco's bed. Secretly wishing the night was longer. Both had got what they wanted and slept peacefully. Harry with his arms around Draco and Draco with his head on Harry's chest..

~x~


End file.
